What Am I Afraid Of?
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something, Gaz Membrane is no exception. A two shot. Suicide involved.
1. Fear Revealed

_What Am I Afraid Of?_

_Writer: Invader Johnny_

_Plot: Everyone is afraid of something, Gaz Membrane is no exception._

_Author's Note: This fic is something I had in the back of my mind for a while but never got the time to post it anyway this is a one shot and it will be dedicated to my friends, Raven Evil Weasel Mistress and Tsuki Reiko._

* * *

_Gaz's POV:_

_Halloween came and went, needless to say that it's the only time of the year when I can cause mischief without anyone finding out that I did them, unfortunately my brother is not a big fan of the holiday as I am._

_Most likely because of the incident last year, about having a nightmare world in his head, sometimes I think he IS insane, he told me about that but I didn't believe him or cared but back to the subject, every Halloween Dib is ridiculed and beaten like everyday and when he goes trick or treating the neighbors turn off their lights so they don't have to deal with him, I enjoyed his misfortune but this year things got out of hand._

_I was dressed in my usual clothes, it was still too early for my evil plans to cause pain and suffering to others (Dib being my first victim) and besides I had planned to go as a Vampire Piggy hunter as I did every year, the dark clothes made it easy for me to escape the police if they spotted me._

_Dad as usual was at work so I wasn't afraid of him finding out about my yearly stuff, Dib however knew but he also knew that if he rated me out he would be in a world of pain that he couldn't escape from._

_As soon as it was night I went to my room to put my Halloween costume, I grabbed a backpack filled with toilet paper, rotten eggs and more stuff that every Halloween prankster dreamed of, as soon as I left my room I was greeted by my idiot brother, he wasn't wearing any costume, he probably figured by now that no matter what disguise he wore or even if he told he was the son of the great Prof. Membrane he was still the annoying outcast who was hated by almost everyone, sad really, the closest thing he has to a friend is Zim and even he hates Dib, I couldn't imagine what that must be like, then again I didn't care much._

_He gave me a weak smile, I usually gave him a scary look or a threat in return but for some reason I didn't, probably because I knew that he had enough to deal with on skool earlier that day so I decided to save my death looks for another occasion plus I also decided to give him his Halloween "surprise" when I came back._

_I told him what I say to him every Halloween "If you tell dad you will die" he just nodded miserably and looked at the floor once I cleared that subject I left the house and went down the road, I knew a certain someone who needed to suffer my wrath._

"_Iggins" I though, that little bastard stole what was rightfully mine, a trip to the Game Slave Factory, I swore I would get back at him if it was the last thing I do._

_As soon as I reached his neighborhood I saw him, the so called superior gamer of the city, my anger rises when he comes out in his Halloween costume, a Vampire pig. _

* * *

_Yeah if I wanna dress Gaz as the Vampire Piggy Hunter, I can also do the same with Iggins in a Piggy costume, besides you're ALL gonna like what's coming as you continue to read the fic._

* * *

_The obnoxious kid just HAD to come out with the second prize as well, I just don't know HOW he managed to win both first and second place on that stupid contest then again him being an obsessed freak with the game (I am too but in a different way) could find a way I'm kinda surprised he didn't win the…_

He takes out a GS3_... Ok NOW he's gonna DIE._

_As soon as he left his house I followed him, the only thing that keep me from kicking his ass at that moment was, knowing that in the end HE would never try this again._

"Trick or treat" Iggins said as his eyes pop out of his sockets.

_The chase had begun._

_I had followed Iggins to every house he went for candy, I knew that the moron would eventually go to the mall for ANY kind of updates for a video game every Friday and today wouldn't be the exception._

_I made a map of the city and crossed every place were my victim would go before going to the Mall, I calculated how long it would take for him to get there, I mean with the constants yelling he does and running from bullies I say it would take about an hour, what can I say? Revenge is my passion well my second passion._

_In the time I was waiting I decided to have some fun in other words cause pain and suffering to others, I went into different houses (the ones Iggins hasn't been to) and threw eggs, toilet paper and I even prayed "Gazzy" in one a couple of houses with huge red and blue letters one of them belonging to a certain green alien._

"YOU WRECHED HUMAN" yelled Zim.

_I was laughing my ass off as I ran out of there, I did noticed that he wasn't wearing his disguise though must likely because it was Halloween, even his robot and his moose were out of disguise… human stupidity, I'm surprised he hasn't destroyed the Earth yet, then again he's to bad at his job._

_I checked the clock in my left wrist._

"9:45" I said to myself.

_I had just enough time for me to get to get my sweet revenge... I can't believe I said that! "sweet" that word isn't in my vocabulary then again I was using it with one word that was._

_Anyway after running as fast my legs could, I entered the mall and went to the video game pit and as I was expecting I saw him still in his costume and a huge bag of candy plus another bag with batteries an a stupid smile in his ugly face, I wonder if he remembers me?._

Gaz shakes her head violently.

_What the hell am I saying? I almost killed him the night we met OF COURSE he's bound to remember me especially when he sees me in all my evil might._

"Hello Iggins" the ugly kid turns around and his smile quickly disappears.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh NO, NOT YOU! ANYBODY BUT YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

_I smirked at the sight of pure terror in his eyes._

_He ran like hell, I would originally be annoyed by such an act but for now it made things a little interesting for me,_

"_I won't give you to the witch my babies", I heard Iggins talk to his batteries, what a freak._

_I couldn't care less about his batteries, all I wanted was revenge, as soon as he began to run he sealed his own fate, he was so doomed.. Damn, Zim's insanity must be contagious._

_He started to throw things at me so he could try and get at chance at hurting my leg but of course he failed miserably, I eventually grabbed some toilet paper out of my bag as I continued to run after my pray and I threw it at Iggins he slipped on the roll of toilet paper... Moron._

_As he slipped his candy and his batteries got out of the bags, they were everywhere, kids grabbed the delicious teeth rotting products and nerds grabbed the batteries._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" MY ENTIRE HALLOWEEN HAPPINESS! IT'S GONE!_

"Oh shut up" I said as I grabbed him by the pig ear of his costume "You are gonna pay for taking what was mine from the start! I screamed at him.

"_You're crazy! Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_I already told you, you retard!_

_Then when I was about to give him the beating of his life he asked me something that NOT even Dib dared to ask me "What are you afraid of?"_

Are you afraid that things don't go as you want? So you make other suffer for your own personal needs?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because everyone is afraid of something for example me… I'm afraid of you.

"Well that's no surprise and so that you know if you even THINK that using some psychology bullshit is gonna get you out of this then you really are as dumb as you look.

_And the beating commenced, truth be told I was expecting more of a challenge coming from him but I guess kicking his sorry ass will have to do._

"_Oh and to answer your question, I'm afraid of nothing" I said as I kicked him on the stomach, then I got out my plastic sword and began to hit him with it like on the Vampire Piggy game._

_It was already midnight after I did all my other stuff for the night so I figured I returned home I thought as I ate a chocolate skeleton head that I stole from Iggins, Dib was must likely asleep on the couch waiting for me and dad at work as I walk home I noticed that the electric fence was off._

"That's weird"

_I entered the house and the door was unlocked, again that freaked me out just a little I went into the kitchen and there was a huge hole on the wall._

"_Damn it Dib! What did you do now?" I thought as I went trough the hole and I saw Dib on the patio lying on the floor, Tak's ship at his side, I figured he tried that personality thing once again and was looking at the stars with his annoying mechanical self but then again why wasn't he at the roof ?_

_I walked over to my brother and both my eyes were open as I screamed._

_Dib was losing blood at a very fast rate, I screamed at the ship "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE?_

"The Dib human was trying to commit suicide I was trying to stop him but he was able to cut himself open before I could stop him, I been trying to help him but he refused" the Irken ship explained with a voice that was similar to Tak's.

_I ran back into the house and I called 991 after a few minutes I heard a voice "Hello?"_

"_I need an ambulance right now!"_

"Address?"

"_Membrane Residence!" I yelled._

"_Wait THE Membrane Residence?"_

"YES!"

"_Don't worry little girl WE'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS WE CAN!"_

_And within 20 minutes I saw my brother being pulled inside the ambulance_

"_Please be all right Dib" I prayed to myself._

_That's when Iggins words replayed in my mind "What are you afraid of?"_

"_Nothing"_

_I was wrong "I was afraid of something" I thought._

"_I was afraid of losing Dib I mean I know I hate him with all my might but he IS my brother no matter how many times I want to deny it._

_I went inside the ambulance and hoped that he was all right so I could yell at him on why the hell did he tried such a foolish thing._

_THE END._

* * *

_So whatcha think? Did it sucked? Was it all right? Tell me!_

_This was my first fic that was in Gaz's POV and I thought it was good._

_A little story about the fic: it was originally gonna be posted on Halloween but I couldn't because I wanted to get it just right, that and the fact that I couldn't post anything because of the rules Fan fiction has._

_Also another thing about the fic, if you don't know a chocolate skeleton is a snack that they have in Mexico one is Halloween and since I'm Mexican you can guess WHY I added it to the fic, another thing is that Halloween lasts THREE days in Mexico, from October 31 to November 2, cool huh? _

_But the thing is that we don't do trick or treating._

_Anyway REVIEW!_

_Invader Johnny Signing Off. _


	2. A Talk Between Siblins

_Ok since many if not, all of you people are probably wondering if Dib did die or lived, here's an extra chapter._

_Chapter Two:_

* * *

_Interior Medical Ward – waiting room:_

_Gaz is pacing the floor nervously, her father who heard about what happened was to busy and couldn't come personally so he had to use one of his moving monitor thingies, go figure._

"Daughter, you should calm down, your brother will be all right" said Prof. Membrane on the screen,

"_No shit, dad" I thought bitterly, I couldn't believe it, he was TOO busy to come and see his only son even after he heard he was probably gonna die, that got me to think if my dad really did love Dib, for all I knew he just wanted him to be the future of his so called great Membrane Empire._

_The door to my brother's room opened and a doctor came out and looked at my dad then at me._

"Your brother will be all right little girl" a doctor said as he exited the room Dib was in.

_I yelp out of instinct and looked at the doctor a smile on his face, I felt a small smirk on mine._

"_Thanks" I said emotionless to the doctor but deep inside I felt like bursting out crying with happiness at the news._

"We were able to put more blood into his body and stitch his stomach" explained the doctor.

"_Can I see him?" I asked._

"Yes, meanwhile I can have a word with your father he needs to have some information on Dib's diagnosis" finished the doctor.

_Prof. Membrane's monitor hovered to the doctor and they immediately began their conversation._

_She enters the room and sees that Dib is sleeping soundly in a bed back against the far wall. The monitors above the head rest are showing vital signs._

_Gaz puts a hand on the side of the bed._

"_Ngrrgh Dib…you moron, wake up!" I yelled at him, since he was still sleeping that meant he didn't heard me so I punched him in his arm but not very hard._

OW! Yep he's awake.

_Dib looks around the room and finally sees his not too happy sister giving him a look that said "What in the blue FUCK were you thinking?"_

Gaz?... Where am I?

"In the hospital you know the usual place were you take a dying person to?" I said semi annoyed at my brother, he seemed to be trying not to cry, apparently he DID want to die, and I scowled at the thought.

"Oh"

"Dib, what the hell were you thinking! Did you thought about this before cutting yourself open or are just too retarded to..."

Dib of course wasn't listening "Great just when I want to die she has to come and save my horrible life" he thought bitterly.

He looked at another direction and saw the sun apparently it was morning, "How could a day like this seem so normal"? He said out loud to himself.

Gaz upon hearing his voice became a little raged, lets not forget people, Dib's voice fills his sister with a terrible rage.

"Are you EVEN listening to me! Asked Gaz a little too mad for Dib's liking.

"Why do you care?" he said "I thought you would be THRILLED to be an only child and look at it this way you won't have you annoying older brother who is hated by everyone any longer" He finished his sentence.

_I have to admit that did sound very appealing but I couldn't do that, not after what happened to mom, I couldn't bear to lose another family member I thought to myself._

"Dib" I said "Why did you do it?"

"Because my life sucks" He said "I have no friends, I'm unpopular, and my family is constantly ignoring me.

_He gave me his best try at a death glare I couldn't help but to roll my eyes._

"I'm constantly saving the world from a criminally insane alien and for WHAT! FOR A BUCH OF ASSHOLES WHO DON'T EVEN APPRECIATE ME?"

"_Okkkkkkkkkkk he finally snapped" I thought utterly flabbergasted..._ _But not entirely he did have point, what was the reason he was saving the Earth? Was it because it was his home planet? Because he wanted recognition? No, it had to be something else and I wanted to know why._

"I'm Pathetic" he said.

"Oh, and I suppose killing yourself would have been the best solution to your life?" I asked him in the coldest voice I could make even though I didn't do it to scare him but to make a point.

_Dib cringed at the sound of my voice… Ok new plan._

_I sighed._

"Dib, you are my brother and even though I HATE you I still don't think I would want to lose you"

_I felt like gagging as I said that._

"Oh sure" He said obviously not believing me, Hell I couldn't believe this words were coming out of MY mouth.

"I mean it, would I saved your life if I really did wanted you dead?"

_Dib thought about it._

"I guess not" He said as he lowered his big head in shame, then his head lifted and stared at me.

"Waitttttttt a minute if you saved my life that doesn't mean you hate me" He said an evil smirk spreading on his face.

"_Huh?" I said, "Great I got cornered" I thought in amusement._

"That would mean that you loveeeeeeeeeeeeee me" He said in the most annoying voice I could ever expect from him.

"Dib you are way too cheerful for someone who almost committed suicide" I told him.

_His smirk turned into a smile, Gaz scowl at him._

"Don't change the subject Gaz…. Admit it you saved me because you love me!"

* * *

"_If Gir was at this exact moment he would be laughing as insanely as the author is right now, man I'm evil._

* * *

"If I say it, would you shut the hell up!" 

_He nodded happily; well at lest he's turning back into his own self again._

"I… "Come on you can say it" I told myself.

Just… "Yes just a little more"

Love… _I SCREAMED mentally._

My… _"Oh God"_

Older… _Dib was impatient_

"Brother" I spat.

_I felt like killing myself as those words came up then the irony of it all hit me._

_Gaz came back to reality and noticed Dib's arms were open in the unlikely event of an oncoming hug._

"Don't I get a hug from my sister" He asked.

_I rolled my eyes._

"Don't push you luck, I MAY have saved you life but that doesn't mean I won't be beating the shit out of you if you EVER tell this to anyone, specially your space pal, I said knowing that Dib hated the thought of being friends with Zim.

Dib dropped his arms to his side "You do know how to ruin my good mood you know that?"

I laugh "Of course I do"

_I immediately got bored with talking to Dib and got out my Game Slave 2 feeling that the conversation went horribly well, I could even call this a bonding moment between brother and sister._

"See? Your life isn't that horrible" I said.

Prof. Membrane's monitor opens the door and enters then glares at Dib.

"Son you'll be just fine in a couple of days… according to what the doctor said but in the meantime your grounded for trying to kill yourself, well good bye"

_Before Dib could say anything the monitor goes into static and goes out the window._

"Well at least not always" Gaz said sympathetically.

_And this time it IS THE END._

* * *

_Well how was the second and final chapter? Did you like it? I apologize to all Dib fans out there but I felt like causing him pain since he's my least favourite Character of the show, ok fine I despise Dib._

_Still I am happy with the way this turned out and if any of my ZAGR fans are reading this then I will tell ya that I will eventually post a new fic._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


End file.
